together at last
by xxcandylover23xx
Summary: after many year's, three girl's meet some familiar face's. hard to believe there even alive and now there starting high school. i know, bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

don't own nothing but this story. i love powerpuff girls and i'm watching this now 'cuz there's nothing else on and i'm bored. this is my first so be nice, i'm sensitive. ^.^. so no flames please. k thx.

Kaoru p.o.v.

i woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. _damn._ you know what i hate the most. school. you people don't know how much i hate it. having detention almost everyday. (a.n.: you know that happen's to me. i get bully by two guy's by play fighting. hehe). and so much work to do! and the worst part, it's the first day! why couldn't we get like say, 6 month's off! i would so love to meet the person how create school so i could pound them. i slowly got up and made my way to the bathroom and took a quick shower. once i was done, i step out and look at my wet hair. over the year's my hair had grown down to my shoulder's. _'man. i really need a trim.' _

i thought. i quickly dressed in a neon green tank top with black short's that covered her knee's with black sneakers. i threw on a sweat shirt on. i grab my bag and skate board and ran down stairs. i seen the family at the table. "morning." my mom greeted. "hey, i'm meeting with the guy's so later." i grab a muffin from the table and left before she could say anything else.

once outside, i took my i-pod out. i could never go anywhere without my baby. i hop on my board and headed for school.

wake up in the morning

feeling like p diddy

(hey, what up girl)

grab my glasses, i'm out the door

i'm going to hit the city. (let's go.)

before i leave, brush my teeth

with a bottle of jack

cause when i leave for the night,

i ain't coming back." i sang along. i don't even know how this song got on here. oh well. i started doing trick's. grinding on edge of the side walk. jumping over people on the bench. i laughed as they cursed at me. i gave them the finger and continued on my way, well i was until i ended up bumping into someone and falling off my board. "hey, watch it!" i shouted. truth was, i was the one who was suppose to be watching where they was going but so what. this person was in the way. i look up into dark green eye's who glared at me. "it's your fault. you bump into me!" he had dark raven hair, just like me. a boy with blonde hair and one with red hair help him up. i stood up and shook my fist in his face. "don't mess with me. i could kill you!" he held a bored expression and pushed my fist away. "like you can do some damage to this." he said gestering to himself. "oh i'll do more that just damage!" i said taking a swing. he easily dodged it. he grab her wrist and twisted it. "ow! let go!" i yelled. "wait? are you..a girl?!" he snickered. "oh shit!" the red head laughed. "of course i am dumb ass!" "well you obviously don't look like it." boomer said noticing her clothes. "and you don't look smart." she shot back. he frowned. "i'm late as it is so would you, let. go!" i snatched her wrist back and rubbed it. i muttered a jerks under her breath. i went to grab her skate board and gave them all the finger. "this isn't over." i yelled. i headed back to the school. i tried to calm my anger down and not going back there to finish the job by listening to music. once again, i don't know how this. who-who put this on my i-pod?

i'm talking about- pedicures

on our toes, toes " "yeah right" i scoffed.

"trying on our clothes, clothes

boy's blowing up our phone's, phones." as the school came into view. i could already see student's in front. i searched for my friend's but they was no where in sight. i shrugged as i neared it. i came to a stop as i seen a limo pulled over. the window came down and there was the stuck up bitch in the world. princess.i'm tell you. i would actually Like school if she wasn't there. and that's saying something. music was blasting that i heard it over mine. i took out one ear plug and raised and eye brow as i listen to what was on.

were sellin' our clothes,

sleepin' in car's

dressin' it down

hitting on dudes,

HARD" "well of course Your listening to this shit!" i yelled over the music. "shut up, powerpunk!" she said stepping out and glaring dagger's at me. "oh don't stare at me like that, i'm so scared!" i said sarcasticlly. she flip her puff ball she call's hair and walk or tried to walk like a model. i shook my head at what she was wearing. a very short skirt with a tank top with no strap's with black boot. now, i don't know about you. but i say. she's a slut and always would be. i thought that was the second day outfit but i guess she wanted to look slutty on her first day. i put my ear phone's back in and i got back on my board and skated closer to the door.

drop-toping, playing our favorite

cd's" "hell yeah."

"pulling up to the parties. "of course" i heard a scream and turn my head to the direction it came from. suddenly i went crashing down with someone's weight on me. 'if it's that kid again...' i thought as i look up. it was- "miyako?" i question. wow, never ask to see her on the first day like this. "kaoru!" she cried as she grab my shoulder's and shook me visiously. "buuuubbbblleess! leeet! gooo!"

normal p.o.v.

trying to get a little tipsy

when she let go of her, karou eye's was crossed and had a retarted face on, still dizzy. she shoook her head and glared up at her blonde friend that was still on top of her. "okay." she said trying control her anger. "what is your problem? oh no! did you run out of lip gloss did you?!" she said sarcasticly. she gave her a look with an eye brow raised, then smiled. "nope! got some yesterday with momoko! but that's not why i'm here." her smiled erased from her face and turn into a worry one. "there back!" kaoru gave a confused look. "the rowdy ruff boys." she signed. she got off her as they heard whistling from the guy's who walk by. 'pervs.' kaoru thought. she dusted herself off and asked, "the who?" "ugh! the- ahh! here they come!" she squealed as she pushed kaoru into the bushes and jump right in after her. "miyako-" "shhh! they'll hear you!" she peek through the bushes as kaoru crossed her arm's. she seen a figure walk up to them. "what are you-" the person was interupted as someone tap her shoulder. "hey, excuss me." a man voice said. "yes?" they both knew who that voice belong to. momoko. "do you have the time?" "yeah. it's 8: 45- ahh!" she screamed as she was magically pulled into the pushes. "um? you okay?" came a different voice. "what are you two doing?" she whispered angrily. "we need to tell you something." miyako whispered back. "which is?" "hey, girl?" they look up to see three boy's looking down at them. miyako gasp as kaoru glared. "hey! it's you!" the raven haired boy smirked. "just wait 'til i get my hand's on you!" she said getting up. she started chasing him around. he laughed as she trip and fell into a bush. miyako and momoko sweat drop. "um. sorry for our friend. she's just, excited to be in school!" momoko said. "tuhh! yeah right." miyako muttered which earn her an elbow to the rib's. "so. you must be new here. we haven't seen you around here before." miyako said smiling up at the red one. "ohhh you seen him before." miyako gave a fake smiled. "what do you-" mmomoko was interupted when kaoru came through the bushes again. she had twig's and leaf's in her hair. miyako held her down as she was about to charge at the boy again. "well we Really need to go. bye now!" miyako said dragging the two away from the guy's. they went behind the school where the dumpster's was. "what's up?" momoko asked. "okay. let me start from the begining."

flashback to moment's earlier.

as i happiled walk to school i bump into these three guy's. one was blonde, the other a red head, and the other a raven haired one. i look up into there face's. me of course thinking it was some normal kid but that all changed as i stared at the red one. his eye's was red and no body has red eye's like- "brick?" i said just barely above a whisper but they heard me. "hey! how'd you know my name?" so i thought to myself. 'so if that's brick.' my glaze shifted to the boy in green. 'that butch' then i turn my head to the blonde boy. 'then that mean's. BOOMER!' "AHHHH!" i screamed. they all look startled. well, boomer did. butch raised an eye brow as brick gave me a look that screamed crazy! i ran away from them.

flashback over

"and that's when i bump into kaoru." she said. "brick, boomer, and butch? those name's seem familiar." momoko said in thought. "arg! that's because there the rowdy ruff boys!" miyako screamed. "what!? t-that can't be! h-how?! when?!" momoko yelled standing up. "still don't know who you guy's are talking about." kaoru said picking her nail's. "the rowdy ruff boy's, kaoru!" momoko grab her shirt and shook her. it took her a moment and her eye's widen. "no way! then.." she thought of the kid that she was chasing. "oh hell no! butch is gonna pay!" she was about to walk back to where they left them when momoko called out. "bad idea, kaoru." she just rolled her eye's. "he's stronger than you." "yeah, that's 'cause i went easy on him." she crossing her arm's over her chest. "okay, we should just keep an eye on them." momko said walking over to kaoru. "come on. let's go inside. it's probably time anyway's." as they made there way inside, they all recieved there shedules and went to there separate locker's.

k well that's it, for now i guess. thanks for reading this, later!


	2. Chapter 2

don't own the character's (i wish i did!) but i do own the story.. enjoy!

momoko p.o.v.

as we seperated. I went straight to my locker. sadly, it was far away from miyako and kaoru. I put the code in and open it. i started to put some books in that i felt that i didn't need. I signed. 'This is going to be a loooong year.' I thought. ' I wonder what are they doing here? and at school?!' I closed my locker and seen brick leaning on the locker next to mine.

"Brick?" He blinked twice. "How you know my name?" He questioned.

"Ummm" I started. "Wow, would ya look at the time gotta go!" I quickly turned around but only to get turn back around. "Can i help you?" I ask irritated. He eyed me up and down before speaking. "Actually, you could." He snatch my schedule out of my hands and quickly scanned it.

"Hey!" I tried to reach it but he held it up. "Look's like we got the same classes." He smirk.

"Good to know, now can you please. Give. Me..." I jump up and snatched it away. I glared at him."you know," I started. "I should tell the teacher." (a.n.: ha, snitch!)

"Oh so your going to be the new school's snitch. Okay. Hey everybody!" He yelled catching everyone's attention. "Wait, no." "I already found the school's snitch." He said pointing to me. They started laughing, while some threw paper ball's at me. "Brick! Why'd you do that!" He shrugged. He patted me on the back. Hard. "Nice outfit by the way." He said walking away. I look down at my self. Was that suppose to be a compliment or Insult. I was wearing a fitting jean's that hug on my hips with a hot pink v-neck shirt that showed a little bit of cleaveage.

'Damnit! I was trying to advoid that!' I thought as I tried to fix my shirt.

"Why you! Ugh! There's nothing nice about it!" (a.n.: did she just insult herself?) I turn around to see miyako.

"oh miyako. you scared me. w-what happened?" I asked. she look upset already, and kaoru not here to cause it.

"Boomer lock me in my own locker!" It took everything in me not to laugh. "It's okay." I said with a sinser face but in the inside, I was dying with laughter. (a.n.: sorry, i just had to say that. i crying right now. hahahah. i'm so sorry miyako!)

"He doesn't even remember me!"

"come on, let's find kaoru."

"oh she's the one who got me out. now she's somewhere looking for butch."

"and you left her alone! well, she can take care of her self." just then the bell rang. we said our goodbye's and wished each other luck and parted. As I neared the door I took a breath and walk in. The class was half empty. I glanced around and seen brick sitting, in the front?! what? he doesn't deserve to be in the front! he's not even smart! As i walk in, I could feel his eye's on me. I took a seat near the window trying to get as far away from him. I look at my pink watch on my wrist. It was 8:58. Two more minute's.

Damnit where's the teacher at! In the corner of my eye I could see him coming closer to me. 'Why? what did i do to deserve this?!'

Normal p.o.v.

When kaoru got to class. She headed straight for the back seat in the corner trying to Isolate herself from everyone or as she call's them, Loser's. The class was half empty. She signed in relieve.

No rowdy ruff.

'Dream's do come true!' She thought. Just then the teacher came inside, with Butch was right behind him.

'Or they just crash and burn.' She put in her head phones in. What's the point in listening to the teacher on the first day? They just go over the same damn rules we hear every year. She watch him as he made his way over to her. She lifted her feet up to the empty seat next to her.

"Seat's taken" He Ignored her and sat down. "Are you deaf? This seat is taken."

When he didn't respond, she took her feet off the desk and made an atempt to move but he pushed his desk over to trap her in the corner.

"..The fuck move!" She demanded. She seen a smirk plastered on his face. Oh how she hated that smirk so much!

"What else could go wrong?" She challenged.

"Don't worry everyone, I'm here!" Princess said with her friend's by her side. She felt like crying right now.

"Okay? Just take a seat so we can get started" The teacher said already irritated. Guess the rumor's about princess already started. She took a seat in front of kaoru.

"What's up? She started, throwing a smile his way. He just nodded and turn his attention back to the teacher.

"What's your name?"

"Butch" He signed.

Kaoru glanced at him and seen him looking at her. She blushed

"You don't talk much do you?"

"Yeah, that's it." was his only response. never once he look her way.

'Doesn't she get that he doesn't want to talk to you!' Kaoru thought.

"So how about we-" she was interuppted with a bang on the desk.

"Can't you see he doesn't want to talk to you damn! Your so irratating to people!" kaoru yelled getting out of her seat. "Girl please-"

"How would you know? You don't know him!" she snap.

"Yeah, i do. how can i not know my count-" She stop herself before she could say anything else. "M-my..er..comrad...Yep. ."

"Comrad? Really? Because it didn't seem like that outside when you tried to kill him!" "That's how we play. And what's it to you."

"oh nothing except-"

"You girl's are interupting my class now please-"

"Your not doing anything important" Princess snap. She turn her attention back to kaoru and glared at her.

"Like you are."

"Oh I am and-"

"Oh i'm sorry I got to something very important." Kaoru said sitting back down and turning to a different song. Everyone laughed at Princess.

"How dare you-" Kaoru just turn it to full bast. Getting madder by the second, She snatched it and threw it across the room.

"My baby!" kaoru cried. She ran to see it in piece's. She turn around slowly. glaring dagger's into Princess. She was shaking with anger by now.

"You...!" was all she said as she charged and tackled her to the floor. Everyone stood back as they rolled on the floor. Everyone was cheering as Kaoru got on top and punch Princess square in the face giving her a bloody nose. "Ooo" The teacher said. He noticed that what they was doing wrong and decided to now break it up.

"Okay okay get off of her!" He tried to pull Kaoru off but only got an elbow to the ribs. They rolled over once more. Princess tried to pin Kaoru arm's down but Kaoru roughly kick her off. She flew into the desk's behind her. She was about to go after her when some one's arms around her waist and lifted her up.

"Hey!" she look to see Butch. "G-get her out of here!" The teacher said from the floor. "Oh i'm coming after you next!" Kaoru said pointing to the fallen teacher.

"You just wait." He gulped. Butch carried her out side of the out side he let go and drop her on the floor. She fell with a thud. She quickly scrambled to her feet and glared at him.

"..I don't like you" Was all she said before walking away. He signed as he followed her down the hallway.

with miyako

She sat far away from Boomer. From the corner of her eye she could see him goofing around with some of his new friends. All they been doing was talking and laughing and throwing stuff at people while the teacher wasn't looking. She wanted so much to scream her head off at them but knew she would likely get in trouble and they won't do shit about it. She and almost everyone took there notebook's out and wrote what the teacher was writing on the board. Sadly for her, they already had to do work unlike the rest. (Hate when that happen's! It's called the first day not second!) She was too busy writing that she almost didn't noticed the balled up paper ball that land on her desk. She look over to boomer's side. They was still laughing. She open it up to see nothing.

'Why would they-' Another landed on her desk.

'Oh that's why' She thought as she got her answer.

'What is his problem? He doesn't even remember me!..Does he?' She look at him. He was suppose to be the dumb one out of the three, so he must not know yet. She look back at the board.

'So why the HECK is he throwing stuff at me!' She frowned. 'I didn't even do anything! And isn't he suppose to be sweet! He is my counter-part!'

She was so lost in her thought that she didn't here the bell. She seen many people walking by, some were giving her strange look's. She started to put her stuff away when some one stood over her. She look up to see her teacher.

"Miyako, are you..okay? You seem distracted."

"What, no. No i'm fine, why?"

"Well, you broke your pencil out of no where and you had this face like you wanted to hurt someone."

"Oh. Hehe. No I'm fine." She said getting up.

"Well alright, see you tomorrow, Miyako."

"You too." She smiled. Once she was out the class, she went straight to her locker and put her stuff inside. She quickly headed for class and was glad to see Boomer in there. After a few more classes ending, she went to her locker and put everything inside. She look at her schedule and seen that she has gym.

"Great, May'be i'll get pumbled with dodge ball's. I hope i didn't just jinx myself." she said out loud. She felt someone tap her shoulder and turn to see Boomer.

"What do you want this time? Huh? Wanna throw more stuff at me? Or..Or how about locking me in my own locker!" She shouted the last part.

"Nah, not now anyway's." He said as a teacher walk by.

"Well what is it." She said closing her locker, just in case he got any funny idea's. He took a step closer while she step back. As he kept closing in on her, she ran around him.

"Get Away From Meeee!" She said running away as he chased her.

"Look's like Boomer found a girl of the week." Butch joked.

"Yeah, so have you." He said looking at Kaoru trying to escape from butch's clutches.

"Nah, I'm just watching her..Or him" He smirked.

"..Bitch I'm not your pet." She bark. He just tighten his grip on her wrist. She seen Momoko coming there way.

"Momoko!" She look her way and had a confused look. "Why are you with..them?" she just pointed to her wrist.

"Oh." Was all she said.

"Yeah your Friend here got into a fight."

"What? On the first day?!"

"Yeah well Princess was Irritating."

"Still. You can't be fighting already. That's why we have rule's for a reason a-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, Can you let go of me now. I think i don't need to go anywhere with you anymore." She snap at butch again. He shrugged. he let her go. She quickly grab at it and started to rub it.

"Jerk." And with that she and Momoko left to go to her locker and change for gym. The boy's did the same.

in the locker room

"I'm scared to go inside." Miyako said fidling with her finger's.

"Don't be scared. everything would be okay, Miyako. They can't really do anything with out getting detention." She resured her. "I mean, the worst thing that could happen is that they could find out who we are. Then we have something to fear." She said changing her shirt.

"Yeah, speaking of that. I think boomer might found out."

"What?!" Momoko and Kaoru said in usion. There shout's had startled the other girl's changing.

"Go back to what your doing!" Kaoru snap at all of them. Some rolled there eye's and continued what they was doing.

"What do you Mean, he know's" Momoko said slowly.

"Well, I just figured." miyako started. "If he's been bothering me that he must know." She said truthfully. Changing into her short's.

Kaoru who had already changed, lean on the many locker's, waiting for them to finish.

"How can he know! Isn't he suppose to be the slowest member of the team?" Kaoru asked as they walk out of the change room and into the gym.

"Yeah but, it could just be a crush. You know what they say when a boy bother's a girl." Momoko said think positive like always.

"Last time I check, where in high school not in pre-school."

"Yeah but-" Momoko was Interupted when they heard a loud whistle.

"Okay magott's! Name's is Ms Letini! And today's class is in side." They all groaned.

"You won't be saying that when your playing dodge ball!"

"Dodge ball yeah!" Kaoru yelled excitedly. She got strange look's from the other student's.

"Now that's the spirtit i wanna see!. Do three lap's around the gym and well get started."

They did as they was told and started to jog.

"So what do you think? Should we ask them?" miyako asked.

"You can't just ask them they'll know?"

"So what do you suppose we do? "Kaoru said as they quickly finished there lap's.

"We'll talk to them during lunch but for right now, Just try to get far away from them as possible."

second's later.

"This is so NOT what I meant." Momoko said. She was stuck with Butch and Boomer on her team while Kaoru and Miyako had Brick. 'Well in least HE'S not on my team. But still, I have to advoid THEM!' She thought.

'Well may'be it would be nice if..Ew! No No No! I do not want that..That...THAT on my team! Ew Gross!'

"Um Ms. Strudleni" Miyako called. Some student's laughed.

"It's letini!" she yelled.

"Ms. letini, don't you think it would be best if it was Girl's vs. Boy's?"

"No!" Came a blonde girl from her team. "We'll lose easily. we need the boy's on our team." she said glancing at brick who was busy picking his nail's to care.

"No we won't!"

"Yeah, I agree with blonde over there. May'be next time." Ms. letini said walking away. She got the dodge ball's and threw half to each team.

"Hey brick!" It was the blonde again. "You wanna show me how to hold these ball's..Properly. "She began holding two in each hand.

"Oh brick, You wanna show me how to hold these ball's, Properly.." Momoko mock. She walk to the back and crossed her arm's looking away.

"Oh someone's jealous." Butch smirk.

"I know right." Boomer answered, they both look back at see Momoko looking down.

'I don't even know why i care! It's not like I don't, 'Cause i don't!' She said trying to control her anger that seem to come out of no where.

"Begin!" Ms. Letini" yelled.

Butch look back to see her no moving. "Yo, come on!" She look up to see Boomer and Butch look at her. She slowly walk over to them and help them.

"Okay so you wanna hold the ball like this." Brick said positioning it in his hand's. "Like this?" She said flirtatiously.

"Yeah, now just throw it like so." He threw it and hit a girl in the arm.

"Yoooouuuur out!" Ms. letini yelled. the girl just glared at brick and walk to the bleachers, dodging the ball's as she went by.

"Okay, I think I- What's your problem!" She yelled as a ball almost hit them in the face. Boomer was rolling with laughter.

"Oh I'm sorry did I interupt something?" Momoko said with fake sincere.

"Yeah, ya did, Red!" She snap.

"Oh well, let me just finish it." She said, and with that she threw another ball and aimed it at her face.

"Ow! My Nose!" She yelled with her high pitch voice.

"Good shot." Butch said throwing one at Kaour.

"Miss!" She yelled obviously loving the fact that he failed. Momoko and Boomer fist bump and made it explode. That seemed to anger brick a little.

'How the hell they get along if they Just met?!' So lost in his thought's he was almost hit with the ball if Mityako didn't block it by throwing one at it.

"Pay attention!" Kaoru hissed. He just ignored her and got back in the game. Soon the game was coming to an end with three on each team which contained Momoko, Boomer, and Butch and on the other team Kaoru, Miyako, and Brick.

Brick and Kaoru stood in the front while Miyako was cowering behind them.

"Miyako, get up here! They suck!" With her head low, she did what she was told.

"No we don't!" Boomer yelled. "Your team got three players!"

"So does your genus!" She snap back.

"And you say he found out our secret." She threw the ball and aim it toward's Boomer's head getting him out.

"Hey I wasn't ready!"

"Too bad your out! Now get out!" She laughed. He walk over to the bleacher's with the rest of the class pouting. Butch tossed the ball up toward's Kaoru, while not paying attention to what they planed, Momoko threw the ball hitting her in the gut. It didn't hurt but it surprised her.

'Wha- Momoko!' She just smiled sheepishly.

"Cheep shot!" Brick snap.

"Couldn't resist." They said together. They look at each other Wearily. They step back and eyed there opponent's. Miyako was shaking.

"Damn, I'm stuck with scardy over here!"

"Hey! I'm not scared I'm just..Afraid.."

"That's even worst."

"Shut up and go."

He rolled his eye's. He raised his arm up to throw it the same time as butch but he was carefully watching Momoko knowing how sneak she could be when wanted to. Butch threw the ball at the same time Momoko did. He tried to aim for Miyako who dodged it by hitting the floor on her back. (a.n: i always do that when i get scared of the ball.). Her nail's clawed the floor and eye's bugged out.

"Are you TRYING to kill me!" She shouted. Her class laughed.

"Get her Brick!" Shouted the blonde.

"Grr! shut up!" Momoko shouted throwing the ball her way. She ducked just in time. She turn her glaze back to Brick who has a smirk on his face. On instinct they both threw the ball at each other and hit in there face's at the same time. Knocking them both down on the floor.

"Ow!" Momoko muttered sitting up rubbing her face. They both got up and walk to the bleacher's not saying anything to one another. "

Good shot, brick! She deserves it!" She dreapped her arm's around his neck. He watched her from the corner of his eye and seen her mocking her and look like she was reaady to kill.. He smirked at this.

"I know right. She she know's better." She snap her neck toward's them. "Excuse me! We got hit at the same time!" She was fuming inside. Who was this twit talking to? He's the one who know better to mess with her!

Miyako got up slowly and eyed the last player on the other side. Butch. She gulp.

"ms. Pastrami! Can I switch to Kaoru, please!" she begged. she would get crushed if she didn't switch.

"Letini! It's Letini! And just for that, NO! Now hurry up. We ain't leaving until one of you is out!" she yelled. He smirk as he waited for her to pick up a ball. She clutched it to her chest. They heard a whistle. "Begin!" She yelled. Some spit flew on to Miyako. 'Gross!'

Come on, Miyako! You can do it!" Kaoru yelled trying to bring her self-as steam up.

'She's right!. I-I could do this.' She thought. He threw the ball with force. She let go of the ball she held and drop to the floor with her hand's on her head. The ball his the wall behind her with a sicken thud. She started to tear up. "I can't do it!"

"Come on! He's soft!"

"My d!ck aint!" Everyone was roaring with laughter.

"Did i ask you!" she shouted. "You did last night!"

Oo's filled the gym air. She blushed furiously. "No I didn't you sick bastard!" "So if i'm lying how do I know your bra size." He smirk. "You don't-" "36c." "Your 34b. And your Hmm." he eyed Miyako. She covered herself and blushed. "34c?"

"36b! Stupid! ..Wait..."

he chuckled. "Yeah, I'm stupid." Once again, the room was filled with laughter. All three girl's blushed with embarassment and thought the same thing.'How embarrassing.' To busy with laughing, She quickly got to her feet. Suddenly, a ball flew across the room and hit him in a personal area. He howled in pain as he fell to the floor. She blink and look in her hand. Yup, the ball wasn't there anymore. She then look to see Kaoru still on the bench now rolling with laughter. And..not here..to throw the ball... Oh crap! Ms. Letini, Brick and Boomer ran over to him.

"Son, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah Ugh!" he grab at it, holding it trying to relax. he felt like throwing up because of the pain.

"Haha-Ow!" boomer said rubbing his head where brick smack him. He stood up and glared at Miyako.

"If I was you, I would run.." Ms. Letini said.

She took two step's back and screamed running out. of course, He went after her. "Don't touch meeee!" They could hear her cry's from down the hall with some glass shattering. "Did she jump out of a window?" boomer questioned.

"I don't know but I feel bad for her." Momoko said.

they heard the whistle again. "Okay kitties, your late for your next class now get to it!"

"..We have lunch.." Brick pointed out.

"Oh..well have fun!" And with that she exited with the rest of the kid's.\

"Kaoru, let's go find them.."

"Good with me." She started to crack her knuckles. "Don't fight him, you might lose." Brick chuckled. "

Excuse me? I have you know I can take on anybody!"

He scoffed. "Not me." He started to head for the door.

"Is that a challenge?!" She questioned.

"Nope, it's a fact."

"So fight me!"

"No Kaoru. You can't start another fight." Momoko said as she started to drag her out.

"Hey! Princess started it! She broke my I-pod and I still need to get revenge." She said running ahead.

"I'll buy you a new one and I..Ugh! Don't!" And with that she chased after her friend, totalluy forgetting about the other. Boomer shook his head

"These girl's are crazy!"

"Yeah.." Brick responded a little dazed.

"Ugh! come on, Red." and with that they went looking for there lost brother.

with miyako

She was either bumping, tripping, or falling over anything that was in her way, that include's people and weird object's. She look behind her. Butch was not far behind. He pushed people out of his way and ran faster. She turn around and bump into a wall.

"Come on! Who put's a wall in the middle of the hallway! Where's the stair's!" She cried.

"Um, it's right there." A kid said pointing next to the wall.

"..I knew that. Yes, yes I.. diiiid!" And with that she ran up the stair's skipping everyone each now and then with Butch right on her tail. They ran all the way to the roof. She open and slam the door closed behind her and ran to the edge and climb on it. She look down and gulp. She knew she couldn't get hurt if she jump off, not without her belt. But he didn't know that. She was about to jump when she felt someone's arm's around her waist, pulling her back.

" What is the matter with you!" He snap.

"Your trying to kill me and you have the nerves to ask me what's the matter..with ME!" She pulled his arm's away and turn around to face him.

"*Gasp* I am very disapointed in you! You should be Ashamed in yourself for man-handling a women!"

She tisk, shaking her finger. "You know, I think kaoru is calling me" She said making her way to the door but not before he could grab her again. She blushed as he pulled her closer then needed to.

"W-what are you-eep!" Her eye's grew wide as he squeezed her left breast.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed. She elbowed him in the ribs and he let go. She turn around to see a smirk plaster on his face. What's wrong with this guy? Who does he this he is?

Butch.

Touching a powerpuff girl! He should know better!

'But he doesn't know' A voice said.

'So what should I do?' She asked.

'I don't know, I ain't you' she signed.

'Okay, what Would you do' 'I'll smack him but-'

She didn't need to be told twice. She step up to him and back handed him. HARD. 'Shouldn't of done that baby girl.'

'WHAT?! But you told me-'

'I ain't tell you nothin'! See ya!' The voice slowly drifted away to let her solve out her own problem's. She slowly lifted her eyes to see his burning a hole in her's.

'Oh god.'

"You see, a little voice in my head told me to do it a-and I-I...Bye!" She ran toward's the door and pulled on the doorknob. It was locked. She tugged on it harder as she heard his foot step's coming closer.

'*Sob* I'm gonna die!'. She thought as she started punching and kicking the door like crazy. Hoping it would bust down or someone hear her cry's.

"Help! I'm lock in with this crazy person!" She continued to bang and cry but after a few minutes no one came. She stop to look over her shoulder to see Butch sitting down cross legged. He was resting his chin on his fist with a bored expression.

"Don't just stand there help me! Where lock in!"

"Wrong door." He pointed to the next one. She walk over and turn the knob. The door opened.

"Oh..Hehe, Well..Um.. You know we should be friends and- Don't touch me!" She screamed running away for the millionth time that day as she was once again being chased.

thx guy's. review please and i'll give you candy! bye!


End file.
